


Royals In Distress

by Kimmy



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, almost, how do i tag in new fandoms i am inexperienced, mostly modified movie scenes of lissa's kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: When Christian gets kidnapped along with Lissa, it is up to Rose and Mason to rescue their respective partners.





	Royals In Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> For the best online friend ever and my co-mom of the Ashzera fandom we are creating. ;P Love ya.

The past semester was the craziest months of Christian’s life. And that was saying _a lot_ coming from a boy whose parents abandoned him to become evil. But the truth was, somehow Christian never had a problem understanding that his parents chose immortality and power over him. They were never overly affectionate.

When that hit came, it hurt. It hurt like hell, and the years he suffered, an outcast due to what they did, it all hurt… But that hit wasn’t exactly that much of a surprise.

Christian always felt like he deserved it. Like he wasn’t a good son, which was why his mom never hugged him. Like he wasn’t enough, which was why dad and her didn’t even think to take him with them when they became Strigoi. Like there was something wrong with him, which was why no one offered a word of comfort, and kept staring at him as if _he_ was evil instead.

He got used to it all.

But the past semester changed it all.

He still couldn’t quite believe it. Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir where _always_ the talk of the school. Party girls, the elite, one a princess and the other most badass girl and most skilled dhampir at school. They were noticeable since they kindergarten.

But this? The whole mess with their escape, their huge come back, the two of them unafraid to come out, be together, talk about their time outside the academy and share kisses in the corridors? They had easily shaken the school up more than ever before.

And somehow, in all of this, Christian found out that his attic wasn’t just his. That Lissa sometimes came there too, before their escape, that it was her safe place. And after she went back, with everyone’s eyes on her, with everyone talking behind her back, it was not much of a surprise that she sought comfort there again… Except this time she run into Christian.

Somehow, Christian made a friend.

And Lissa was a good friend to have, especially for someone like him. He would never admit it out loud, but God, he wanted people in his life, but he would never have the guts to approach anyone. But Lissa embraced him, and not just that - Lissa dragged him into their own little clique, with Rose, as crazy as she was (sometimes Christian wondered what Lissa saw in her), with Natalie, who seemed not as shy up close, with Ralf and Jesse, who decided to come out after “Dragoway” got the whole school talking.

And with Mason.

Mason, with his crazy nature that allowed him to put up with Rose Hathaway and be her best friend. Mason, whose open heart helped him make friends easily. Mason, with his beautiful smile, kind soul and gorgeous body. The redhead was really the one who turned Christian’s semester into an insane spiral, glueing himself to Christian’s side, staying close, becoming his true friend, asking him out to the Equinox Dance.

Mason, who kissed him against the wall of the church at Sunday after mass and confessed that he found Christian beautiful. Outside, and inside.

Christian would have fainted there and then. Instead, he kissed Mason back. He smiled. He felt so happy and alive, he couldn't remember ever feeling like this before.

But there was so much more that happened. So much discoveries that were made. The whole semester was filled with gossip and love stories, but it was also mystery and action. Discovering that Lissa presented long ago, learning as much as they could about Spirit and secretly learning to fight with magic, the dead animals and threats…

And Mia. Honestly, Christian had been _so tempted_ to make good on his promise to fire magic her into ash. He could do it by now. He and Natalie were a lot better at offensive magic by now. Ralf and Jesse still struggled, despite the fact that unlike Natalie, they had Christian to help them. Really, it was their own fault that they spent half the training making out.

And now here they were. At the Equinox Dance, with Christian in Mason’s arms, a dopey grin on his face that he couldn’t make go away, with Lissa and Rose making out next to them.

But Mia had to go and ruin it _again_ and Lissa, in a truly Lissa-fashion, disappeared while Rose got herself in trouble. He left Mason to get her out of Kirova’s grasp and went to the attic, at loss as to where else she would be, and he breathed in relief when he found her.

But they weren’t safe. Of course not. Mia didn’t kill Oscar, there was someone else, still out there, who wanted them. Who wanted Lissa.

“Christian.”

“We need to get you somewhere safe”

“Just a little longer in the moonlight.”

God, why was she like this. Why did Lissa always had to have her mood swings at the most unfortunate times?

“No, Lissa, we need to go--”

The hit came out of nowhere, Christian felt dizzy as he faced the attacker, unable to focus on his magic and unable to do anything but scream as the men who already attacked Lissa went for him. He tried to do something, land a punch, but he was still just a dizzy teenager against trained man.

He tried to bite the man to grabbed him, in a last desperate attempt, but all is got him was a gag stuffed in his mouth, rendering his fangs useless as he was blindfolded, hands tied behind his back as someone led him down the stairs. He could hear Lissa’s heels next to him, whimpering and struggling, and he grunted, choking on his gag as someone threw him in somewhere, Lissa soon landing on him.

A silent click followed after, and Christian could sense them moving. They were trapped in a carboot.

It wasn’t a long ride. It made Christian wonder where they could have been, considering the Academy was surrounded with nothing but woods for several miles. He didn’t have time to ponder, only Lissa’s muffled squeak as a warning before someone dragged him by the arm, painfully tugging at his shoulder to throw him out out the boot.

He landed painfully on the gravel before he could get his legs under himself, but he was already led somewhere, inside, his mind told him, as temperature changed and the wind stopped, and he was pushed on his knees, on an elaborately woven carpet, the blindfold off, but not the gag or ropes trapping his arms. Two heavy hands settled on his shoulders, keeping him from bolting in anger as Lissa was thrown in a chair in front of him and their captor entered.

Suddenly, all Christian could think of was Natalie. He didn’t want her to go through what he went through. He didn’t want her to be betrayed like that. But here he was, smiling at him as he avoided looking at Lissa, the man who kidnapped them, Victor Dashkov. He saw the shock on Lissa’s face, knew how much it must have hurt.

He knew she saw Victor as family after her own family died. But clearly the sentiment wasn’t the same on his side.

“Welcome, Vasilisa, Christian. You weren’t in our plans, my dear boy, but you will be a great leverage. How the mighty have fallen. I have two of first in line for the throne in this room, and yet neither of you is ever going to sit on it. A shame, truly, as you could have made a lovely royal couple. That is, of course, of you weren’t fooling around like animals, and Christian’s family name wasn’t tarnished like that.”

The hold of the guards keeping Christian in place tightened, the Moroi struggling as Victor continued to talk. Lissa wasn’t gagged like he was, but she seemed at loss for words, still unable to belie what was happening. Victor turned to her, avoiding eye contact, knowing her skill in compulsion.

“How was the dance, my dear? We have much to talk about.”

“Why are you doing this?”

Her words were soft, quiet, pain so obvious in them it broke Christian’s heart. He prayed Rose used the bond, prayed she and Mason were already on the way, and prayed they told Dimitri and took the school’s guards with them instead of going on this suicide mission solo. God knows both Rose and Mason would be capable of it.

“My dear.” Victor went on, calm and unbothered. “The simple truth is, I need you to heal me. Testing you with animals was misguided, but earth-magicking the cement and shattering Rose's ankle was supremely clarifying.”

Christian felt his blood boil at how lightly the man talked about killing and maiming.

“You're forgetting something. My bond with Rose is practically a psychic GPS.”

“Ah yes. But you see, my dear, Rose and mason are led on a wild goose chance right now by my dear daughter. Poor Natalie was tired of being a fifth wheel, always less than her friends, always treated as inferior… My darling has chosen to serve her family and her King, like she is meant to.”

Christian felt the world stop. Natalie? Sweet, innocent Natalie? Definition of geek, kindest person he ever met, the only one who immediately treated Christian like an equal instead of being awkward about it?

She would never betray them.

Would she?

With a terrifying realization, it came to Christian that he wasn’t completely sure if she wouldn’t. And by the look on Lissa’s face, neither was she.

***

“Rose! Mason!”

“Natalie. Where were you? We need to find Dimitri, Lissa and Christian were kidnapped, I _saw_ it…”

“I know. I… I got a… I…”

Mason looked at Natalie, carefully studying her features, looking for something… He couldn’t quite put a finger on it, but there was some nervous energy around her, different than usually.

“Natalie. Take a deep breath, and tell us. How do you know?”

For a long moment she didn’t say anything, fidgeting with her phone, looking almost… scared. But when she spoke, her words were confident, loud, and any trace of doubt was gone from her eyes.

“I know where they are because it was my father who kidnapped them. He wanted me to lead you in the wrong direction. And I… I almost did it.” Her words sped up, she was rambling like usual, but she looked ready to cry. “I kind of felt like… Because you guys all have boyfriends and girlfriends and I was alone. And I felt like… seventh wheel. But… And just. I mean, I almost did it, but I realized it doesn’t matter than I’m single. Because you guys are my friends and Lissa and Christian are my friends and just…”

“Natalie.”

Rose put her hands on Natalie’s shoulder and Mason smiled, thinking that this, this was why he befriended Rose. She could be rough, sometimes crass, usually acted before thinking and made a lot of stupid decisions. But deep down, Rose had her heart in the right place. And to her it wouldn’t matter what Natalie considered. What mattered was what Natalie did.

“Nat. It’s alright. He put you in a difficult position, forcing you to choose between family and friends. But what he did to them was wrong. We need to help them.”

Tears were flowing freely down Natalie’s cheeks now.

“He just wanted her to heal him. But that would… Healing him would kill Lissa. And I… That’s not alright. We need to--”

“--We need to find Dimitri, and then go after them. No one will die tonight, Natalie.”

She nodded and Mason turned around, Rose and Natalie by his side as they continued in the direction of Dimitri’s quarters. No one was dying tonight… unless they did anything to Mason’s boyfriend.

***

Christian looked on in horror as Victor explained that the healing would kill Lissa. He was never interested in the throne, and it didn’t matter to him who would take it, but right now, he wanted to scream that Lissa would make a thousands time better queen than Victor could ever make King.

He wasn’t going to allow that. He wasn’t going to let Victor kill his friend, wasn’t going to let the man take the throne, even if it would mean taking it from him himself. He struggled harder, but all it earned him was fingers biting more brutally into his shoulders, forcing him still.

“Go to hell.”

Christian smiled slightly, proud of Lissa’s spirit.

“You see, my dear, I knew you wouldn’t be too willing to cooperate. I thought I would torture you to convince you. But that would tire you out, and as my men encountered an unplanned obstacle while taking you, in the form of your dearest friend Christian, now I have a new option at hand, a lot better one.”

Christian flinched instinctively, seeing where it was going, and while glad that it would protect Lissa, not at all looking forward to it.

“Why should I torture you, whom I need, when I have such nice leverage. What will it be, my dear? Will you heal me, or do you want to see Christian suffer?”

Lissa met his eyes, her own full of fear and hesitant, clearly not wanting to condemn her friend, but knowing just as well as him that she shouldn’t heal Victor. He was scared, just as scared as her, more than, terrified of being tortured. But in the end, there was no option. Silently, Christian shook his head.

“Very well then. Kenneth? Kenneth is a very skilled air user, Christian. I am sure it will be a delightful experience to get to know him.”

The last thing Christian could think about as he struggled was Mason. Then, his head exploded.

***

“Rose? Rose! What do you see?”

Mason shook his friend as she sat in the car seat, head leant back and eyes hidden behind a golden hue, looking at the world through Lissa’s eyes.

“Mason, they… They’re torturing Christian. They’re torturing Christian because Lissa refused to heal Victor.”

“What?! My father never said anything about torture!”

Mason ignored Natalie’s squeak in the front seat. He turned to Dimitri in the rear mirror instead, offering him an icy glare.

“If you could go faster, Guardian Belikov.”

***

“I believe you can fly.”

Christian heard the words faint, as if from behind a foggy barrier, like he was underwater. All he remembered was Mason and indescribable pain, an overwhelming fear that this was the end.

“Lissa?”

His own voice was weak, but she heard him, quickly kneeling by the bed he was laying on.

“Christian, I’m so sorry…”

“It’s…” He was interrupted by a coughing feat. Downsides to being almost strangled to death. “Did you…”

“I’m sorry, Chris. I had to heal him or he would have killed you.”

“It’s… fine. What did you do now?”

Christian looked at the window, eyeing the broken glass.

“I convinced our guard we should leave. Rose and Mason are here, Chris, they brought the guardians, there’s a fight going on downstairs, I can hear it. We have to go. I know you’re weak but--”

“--No. No, I’m. He shook his head and forced himself to sit up. I’m fine. We have to get out of here.”

Lissa looked around, as if she didn’t think much past the point of making the guard jump out of the window and for a moment, Christian forgot that they were kidnapped and just thought how much Lissa seemed like Rose right now.

Act first, think later.

“We could do down the drainpipe but something tells me you’re not really in any shape for that.”

Christian just gave her a weak smile.

“Sorry.”

“Do you think… Can you burn the wood around the lock, Christian?”

“I…”

He looked at the handle, trying to focus. He was weak, but he should still have enough to do it. Still… He concentrated, thinking about hours he spent learning to defend himself with magic. He never tried to work under pressure, but this wasn’t even that much, was it?

“Christian. Chris. Hey, look at me. I know you are tired. I know you are exhausted after being tortured and it’s _my fault_.” She didn’t let him protest. “But Chris, you can do it. You are the most badass Moroi out there. You with your magic, are a warrior. It’s just a piece of wood, Christian.”

Just a piece of wood…

A piece of cake, right?

The wood burst into flame the same moment a heavy boot connected with it from another side. The door never stood a chance, flying open and barely missing Lissa.

“I’m sorry! I… I expected it to put more resistance.”

Christian didn’t think. He collapsed into Mason’s arms, uncaring of the world, and let himself drift back into unconsciousness.

***

Mason caught his boyfriend, taking him into his arms bridal style and allowing Rose a moment to kiss Lissa silly before she cleared their way. In the end, there wasn’t much danger left. Natalie apparently caused a mini earthquake, putting Victor’s army down, and Dimitri already had the man in handcuffs.

It was incredibly satisfying to watch Natalie breath in relief as she saw them and slap her father in the face the moment her eyes landed on Christian’s unconscious form. Instinctively holding his boyfriend closer, Mason smiled with pride.

After that, it was over soon.

Mason spent the night of the equinox dance fighting evil father of his friend and rescuing his boyfriend, and later sitting by said boyfriend’s side in the infirmary. In the end, the torture didn’t leave any lasting damage, and by morning Christian was free to go, as long as he promised to rest.

Mason would make sure of it.

They spent the next day in bed, snuggled close together, talking in hushed voices, Mason’s fingers curled in Christian’s soft hair, gently massaging his scalp. He held the Moroi until he finally managed to fall asleep, letting the tension of the experience fade away.

It wasn’t long before Mason joined, exhausted himself.

***

Tiny epilogue:

***

Last semester had been altogether boring, and Christian definitely liked that. After the complete mayhem that the winter semester brought, Lissa’s discovery, their kidnapping, the mess with Victor, it was good to just spend the next months simply studying and being themselves, _safe_.

It was a peaceful semester, and Christian was grateful.

It was a warm summer night, Saturday near the end of semester, and all of them were free to do as they pleased. Christian was curled up in Mason’s lap after a languid make out session, their friends having joined them, just as smitten. Rose and Lissa were sitting under a tree side by side, and Natalie was laying down between Jesse and Ralf, the letter putting daisies in her hair as she rambled on about something or the other. Turned out that she didn’t end up the seventh wheel. She was the perfect third wheel addition to the two of them.

Christian smiled at them, thinking about the year and how different this was than what he imagined when he set foot in the Academy at the beginning of the year. He never expected any of it. He never expected this year to be anything but like all the ones before, hiding in corners and ignoring his loneliness. He never expected Lissa to stumble into the attic and drag him into her tiny circle that would become his friends.

He never expected to be fighting evil plots or be kidnapped.

He never expected Mason.

He hummed appreciatively as the redhead placed soft kisses on the back of his neck, turning around to face him and connect their lips. He smiled into the kiss.

“I love you.”

With a smirk, Mason kissed him again.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Christian groaned. "I should have never let you watched those movies."


End file.
